The present invention is directed to a container for storage of utility items of various sorts: fishing tackle, tools, sewing equipment or other items.
In the area of fishing, by way of example, it is a common practice of fishermen to carry a bucket or similar container in order to transport bulky equipment, such as nets, stringer apparata, or the like, to the fishing site. The bucket or similar vessel is typically used at the fishing site to hold live bait or to hold the day's catch as it is accumulated, and the vessel is often subsequently used to transport the catch from the fishing site.
In addition to carrying such a vessel, the fisherman finds himself also frequently carrying such other paraphernalia as fishing rods, seating apparata, food containers, a tackle box, and other assorted things.
Thus, a fisherman can often be heavily laden in his trek to a fishing site; often more than one trip is required to comfortably establish oneself for a day of fishing.
The present invention is designed to ease some of the fisherman's burden by lessening the number of articles required to be carried to a fishing site, an improvement of the fisherman's lot which is especially valuable when the fishing site is remotely located from the point of departure of the fisherman from his transportation.
The present invention is equally valuable for other endeavors, such as those involving other items recited above, in consolidating the amount of equipment required for a task into fewer individual items requiring transportation.